Talk:Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
Factual correction The Portal 2 reference has 5 charcoal, not 3. Also, it should be edited to just "The fireplace", because there is only one in that entire area. 22:42, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Anonymous Person Factual correction "During the Dark Brotherhood quest "To Kill an Empire," the Spectral Assassin may remark about how the Dragonborn is going to poison the Emperor, and that poisoned apples were a favorite tool of his in life. This may be a reference to how in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves the titular character is given a poisonous apple." This is a reference to poisonous apples in obliveon (witch may have been a reference to Snow White in that game) 14:49, February 28, 2018 (UTC)Kage Katze Cabbage carts I believe the multiple overturned cabbage carts may be reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hydrasaur (talk) 05:13, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Unconfirmed easter eggs i found some unconformed easter eggs: In Windhelm, right next to the exit near the gray quarter. There is a little girl named "Sofie" selling flowers. Lost her mother when she was young and her dad was a soldier. The exact background as Aeris (or Aerith) from FF7. When I reading about HK-47 in SW KOTOR, and I catch this: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HK-47 The droid also had a peculiar and perverted idea of the concept of love, which he described as "making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope." Very like the sentence of many guards in Skyrim said "I used to be an advanturer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee". Maybe these guards got sniping shots from HK-47. Occasionally when entering Mehrunes Dagon's Shrine a Dremora will announce "A challenger approaches!" This is likely a reference to Street Fighter II. I can't prove this but when going back to dragons shrine the dremora with the robes said this as i was walking up When i entered he didnt say "a challenger approaches" he says "a challenger is near!" which may or may not be a reference to something but maybe because its similiar I'm wondering if anyone else thinks that either Frankenstein or Bride of Re-animator (or both) may have inspired Blood on the Ice? Basically all three have the theme of creating a living person from dead body parts of other people, and in both the creator of these constructs (Dr. Frankenstein and Dr. Herbert West) justify what they're doing on various philosophical grounds. In particular I think that the story of Bride of Re-animator is very similar, because he is trying to revive a specific person using the heart taken from their dead body, along with pieces from others (already dead); in Blood on the Ice the journals suggest that Calixto is using the heart of the person he wishes to revive. the Falmer bearing similarity to H. G. Wells' race of creatures, the Morlocks. The fact that they're near-blind, that they entered into a symbiotic relationship with another race, and now live underground with the remnants of another civilisations technology gave me cause to run it by here and see if anyone else agreed and thought it was worth adding to the Easter Eggs page. In Bleak Falls Barrow before you exit, there is a skull surrounded by roses, possible Hamlet reference, should this or should this not be mentioned? On the quest The Mind Of Madness, the Pelagius Wing in the Blue Castle (Solitude) could be a reference to the West Wing of the Beauty and the Beast movie. They're both in a state of disrepair, and are both somehow forbidden at first; since there's people that tell the player not to go to the Pelagius Wing, and in the movie, the Beast tells Belle not to go to the West Wing. Actually, what the Pelagius wing looks like, is similar to how the West wing looks like in the movie. Could be an easter egg. In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, one of the characters names is Babette. This is the name of one of the lead roles in Disney's musical, Beauty and the Beast. You can also find a skeleton with the name of Gaston Bellemont, which alludes to two characters in the musical; Gaston and Belle. Snowberries could be taken from the movie Elf when the penguins ask you Buddy if he wants to pick snowberries. "Killing named Dragon Priests gives you masks, which are references to Jim Carrey's The Mask. The Mask is based around Nordic mythology, which Skyrim derives much inspiration from. The Wooden Mask in particular resembles the Mask of Loki from the film." After completing "A Daedra's Best Friend" you get the "Masque of Clavicus Vile".While the mask looks nothing like the mask from the movie, I think this might be a reference to 1994's "The Mask" featuring Jim Carrey. And her are the reasons: 1. The mask originates from the Daedric Prince of granting power and wishes, Clasicus Vile, who himself is kind of like the Norse God Loki. The mask in the Movie originates from Loki. 2. The attributes added by the mask increases Speechcraft, gives better 20% better Prices (+ Magicka regenrates 5% faster) and just everybody seems to like you a little bit better, much like when Stanley Ipkiss (Jim Carrey) puts on the mask and becomes this crazy chameur most people just love. 3. Due to the enchanments the mask has this green glow, just like the mask in the movie. And thats why I am pretty sure its an Easter Egg. The east Empire company may be a refrense to the East India Trading company from the pirates of the caribian series. You also have to fight some pirates on this mission, which was a major plot with in the movies. When you first go to meet Delphine in the inn in Riverwood, one of the possible greetings is "I was expecting someone...taller". This may be a referene to the "aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper" line, and is word-for-word what Goto says to the Jedi Exile on first meeting her in Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. At thew start of the Hermaeus Mora questline, He says to you, "Impressive, most impressive...." (Darth Vader reference) to which you have the option of responding, "I'll never join you...." (Luke). This is rather a conversation egg, not a visual one, when the Dragonborn is meeting a mysterious character during the main quest line you’re given the option to say, “I was expecting someone taller”, like when Luke and Leia meet on the Death Star. In Whiterun you might cross the beggar (or maybe any beggar who might be in-game) who will say the following: "help out a fellow Nord who's down on his luck?" this might be a quote from Bugs Bunny and Tweedy Show's "8 Ball Bunny" episode with Humphrey Bogart asking ""Pardon me, but could you help out a fellow American who's down on his luck?"" To the left of the Mzulft entrance there is an arch with a broken lamp. This is possibly a nod to Lost City Part 1 where they find the second Ancient repository of knownledge and Jack O'Neill pushes Daniel Jackson out of the way in order to look into the device to accept the download. If you stand in front of the left column & put the crosshair on the lamp it lines up with the shot in the episode as shown on Gateworld http://gateworld.net/sg1/s7/721.shtml "If you travel to the northen coastline of Skyrim, you can find a large stranded ship. This could possibly refer to Noah's Ark in the Bible." Coastlines are traditionally where one finds a shipwreck on dry land, and every such shipwreck cannot be considered a reference to Noah's Ark. If it were on a mountaintop, I wouldn't have a problem, but unless there's some more evidence, I don't think there's enough here to conclude this is a reference. signed by (JRH) 04:52, October 20, 2019 (UTC) :As you said, all of these are unconfirmed, so they should not be included. It is just the speculations, unless it is confirmed, the page should stay as it is. --Rupuzioks (talk) 12:05, October 20, 2019 (UTC) new easter eggs how about these easter eggs then?: Aiming for the Bucket: A room in the main area of Fort Dunstad appears to be a latrine. In this room, on a stone shelf beside one of the "toilets" is a Potion of True Shot , a possible joke by the game's developers about aiming during urination. Alice in Wonderland: During the quest The Mind of Madness , you will encounter Sheogorath having a tea party in the middle of a forest. This is a reference to Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Indiana Jones: When Athis is asked why he joined the Companions , his response is "Fortune and glory, friend. Fortune and glory." This is a reference to a very similar line from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.Mr. hayward (talk) 21:18, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :Hello, still these are unsourced, and uses words, such as "possible," so they should not be included. You should research and see if there is an official claim, then discuss with the community to include them. --Rupuzioks (talk) 11:28, November 3, 2019 (UTC)